The present invention relates to a system for recording graphical user interface (GUI) data.
Computer systems commonly run software such as application or system software which enable interaction with a user via one or more graphical user interfaces (GUIs). When a problem occurs with such software, the resolution of the problem is generally more efficient if the resolver can observe the user's interactions with the GUI relevant to occurrence of the problem. The GUI windows and user interactions for a program that form the context of an issue may be useful or essential for resolving that issue.
One solution for providing such contextual GUI information includes the user re-creating the problem and capturing the GUI state by taking screen shots, which are then used for the diagnosis process. However this is a time consuming process, which may not result in the relevant data being captured. Another solution includes recording a video of the GUI context for the problem. However, video recordings require additional equipment and commonly result in large video files that may be difficult to communicate over a network. Furthermore, both screen shots and videos of GUI may result in the inadvertent provision of confidential or sensitive data.